The Deduction Champion? Right?
by jazzmonkey
Summary: This is after the 490th episode. It's how Shinichi "won" the deduction battle, and the aftermath. How is Heiji going to pull out of this mistake? Conan is so not going to let this one go...


I Do NOT own Case Closed/Detective Conan. I wish I did…

Bold is thoughts

SET AFTER HEIJI TELLS CONAN THE STORY OF HIS 'BATTLE' WITH SHINICHI ON THE SLOPES, THOUGH HE DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HIM. EPISODE 490.

"That's how it was! And then that super smart detective left without even giving the police his name. So? Isn't he a lot different than some other detective was before he was shrunk? Wasn't he so cool and modest?" Heiji finished his story, laughing at Conan's silence.

**But that was me. **Shinichi said in his mind, his face etched in a you're-so-stupid face against the phone. Then a small plan hatched in his mind.

"Yeah, he was more modest than me. But, why are you telling me this story?" Conan asked, the childish voice dripping with fake innocence.

"Well, I wanted you to know that before I beat you, I'm going to beat him. When I figure out who he is."

"How are you going to that, Heiji-niichan?"

"Ran?"

"Yeah!" a door slammed, "Ok, she's gone again."

"I will find him."

"Good luck then, but I doubt you'll beat him."

"Why do you think that? Wait, do you know him? Ack! Don't tell him I said that! It's so unprofessional!" Heiji shot out rapidly.

BEEEPPPPP.

"Dang-it!" he slammed to phone down.

"Hey, Heiji? Who were you talking to?" Kazuha asked.

"Ku-er-Conan. He heard that I solved some more mysteries and wanted to hear more about it." Heiji winced on the inside. He was no good at lying.

"Humph. Little boys shouldn't be taught things like that. You're such a bad influence on him. He's too innocent for that," Kazuha said defiantly.

She thought that Conan was a sweetheart. He always cheered up Ran, which was more than she and Sonoko could do. He was always smiling, and he was VERY smart. He was oddly protective of Ran though, sounding furious whenever she was put into danger. It was adorable when he followed Heiji around, even if it wasn't that great of an idea. Heiji saw dead bodies waaayyy to often around the child.

Heiji snorted. Right. _Kudo_ was innocent.

(After meeting in Osaka after 2 weeks following the call)

"What! You DO know the person who beat me?" Heiji said loudly, facing Conan.

"Shhh," Conan hissed, pointing at Ran and Kazuha, who were looking at them.

"Yes, I do."

"Who is it?"

"Why should I tell you?" Conan said, enjoying it too much.

"I tell Ran!" Heiji said, turning toward the karate champion, "He-

"OI! Ok. Fine. I'll tell you."

"Yes!"

"It was me."

"What! No way! He was too modest! You're lying!"

"Don't believe me, huh? Well, then, I can prove it to you."

"How?" Heiji was suspicious

"I'll tell you what you wore."

"Okay."

"You were wearing a white cap, blue googles that were orange tinted, a green jacket w/ white fur, as well as black & white strips on the chest, and black pants."

Heiji couldn't believe it. He had called KUDO cool and modest. He was so screwed for life. He had admitted that Kudo was better.

Conan smirked, "And you were carrying Kazuha. It looked _so cute,_" he teased.

Heiji turned a light pink, "B-Baka! Her ankle was twisted!"

"Uh-huh."

Heiji grabbed Conan by the collar, yanking him back and up to his face level, "The aho had been hurt all day. She wouldn't tell me she was hurt. Stupid and stubborn! She's the AHO!"

"Heiji-" Kazuha said tightly, having turned around at the last aho. (She hadn't heard the conversation, though. LUCKY HEIJI!) "Don't be mean to Conan! It's not his fault that the Sleeping Kogoro solved the mystery before you did!" she said grabbing the not-child.

"Thank you, Kazuha nee-chan!" the teenager crowed, his voice slipping into the childish voice that everyone knew.

"You're welcome Conan! That AHO was being mean to you. Don't be sad, okay?" she said, finding no problem in swinging the boy up onto her shoulders. Conan grimaced at being treated like a child, but consented with her attitude, considering Heiji's infuriation.

"Yay! That was fun! I won't be sad!"

Kazuha nodded her head, stuck out her tongue at her grumbling best friend, and turned back to Ran, who'd been watching the conversation with amusement.

Conan could be co cute sometimes. And Ran was positive that he knew how to use it.

She looked up at the boy and resumed her conversation with Kazuha, chuckling inwardly.

The boy on Kazuha's shoulder's twisted his body slowly after the girls went back to their conversation to laugh openly at Heiji. Heiji's face was priceless. Conan mouthed, _remember, you're the one who called me cool and modest._

Heiji swore at him, before putting his gaze to the ground. Conan turned back around to listen to the girls' conversation, laying his head on Kazuha's, enjoying Heiji's anger. It was too obvious that they liked each other. **Should I tell him that I had help too?** Shinichi thought. He smiled and shook his head, **Nah.** It was for all the times he slipped up his name. He was too honest.

He would stay a step ahead.


End file.
